


Rincon

by Orca (Orca2)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca2/pseuds/Orca





	Rincon

"Sage!" The wind carries the shout across the sky, along with swirling autumn leaves swept up by it. Footsteps squish across the grass, still damp from the morning's dew. Sage turns around, just in time to have a bright yellow leaf whack him squarely in the face. He peels the leaf from his forehead with an annoyed huff, and squints towards the person standing before him. Their hand is propped on their hip.

"What's with you?" Alice's voice is edged by only the slightest hint of desperation, while her dark gaze skewers through him. Tresses of tangled black hair whip around to cover her face.

Sage blinks away dirt that had flown into his eye. Staring directly into the wind is never a great idea. He looks downwards, smiling grimly at the patches of matted grass. "Sorry, I got distracted again." The air is sharp and fresh, feeling like needles in his lungs with each breath.

The building far behind her, gray and worn with age, begins to spill with people as the last period is finally dismissed.

Her brow twitches in irritation as the quiet chime of bells echo throughout the hills. Alice walks over to him, in that resolute way she approaches everything in life, and takes his hands into hers. Her skin is bitingly cold.

"Can you promise me something?"

There is no turning away at this point, nowhere else he can run. So he stands his ground and lies through his teeth. "Of course," Sage leans forward to tower over her, "I promise I'll stay in class next time, so you can gaze at me dreamily from the corner of your eye." Always one to take things far too seriously, she grows panicked and flustered at the notion of her intentions being so transparent. Alice is a long-standing acquaintance of his that he never seems able to shake off. She is always glued to him like a leach to a warm body.

Fortunately, she is also very easily lead on.

Alice pulls her hands away, the self-consciousness obviously beginning to seep up on her.

"That's not what I meant," she insists, defensive. "Don't you care about your future? You can't act so apathetic, you'll never get anywhere in life if you keep ditching."

Sage gives her a sideways look. She knows just as well as he does that his report card is nothing but As, and has been since elementary school.

And why does this even concern you? The words that needed to be said, but never were.

The silence that follows is long and deafening, with nothing but the whistling of wind past his ears to fill it. These past few weeks, Alice has been exceptionally strange, more so than usual. Every little thing sets her off, and every mistake is the actual End of the World. It's as if someone had flipped a switch and put her into overdrive. She could actually be rather scary sometimes, which absolutely wasn't the reason his hands were shaking. That was because he was cold.

Sage is certainly not the type of person who wants to be in a relationship, commitment terrifies him, and that look of longing Alice wears as she pretends not to be infatuated with him terrifies him even more so. His fingers are running through her hair, of their own volition, catching on the occasional knot as he does. His heart thumps out of rhythm, and he feels vaguely sick.

A vibrant pink color begins to spread across her cheeks. For the life of him, he can't understand why.

"Just– decide on something, will you?" The words tumble out quickly, almost slurring together. To the average person, the phrase doesn't hold any weight, doesn't seem to be of particular significance, but it makes Sage stall his movements like a deer in the headlights. He feels all too close yet again. He tries to pull away without thinking, and ends up tugging her hair along with him. "Ow!" Alice winces, grabbing his wrist to keep from pulling any further.

After detangling himself, he retreats back to his original position, his gaze slate gray, like the clouds drifting across the afternoon sky.

 


End file.
